Metamorphosis
by AmethystOrthia
Summary: When Renee dies, Bella moves to Forks to live with her relatives, the Brandon's. She meets the mysterious Edward Cullen who seems indifferent to her at first. Throw in all of the Cullens and drama ensues. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

_***A/N: I hope you like it guys. This is my first story so please go easy on me.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Twilight. I only own a really big pile of homework and study that i should be doing instead._**

_

* * *

_

As I watched the waves crashing towards the shoreline from my perch atop the grass covered dunes, I noticed a figure walking towards me from the other side of the beach. From what I could make out it was a little boy dressed in red overalls.

_He had bronze hair that stuck out in all directions and the most piercing green eyes that stood out against his pale skin. As I watched the boy come closer towards me, I felt an instant pull to him, as if I was a fish caught on a line and he was the fisherman reeling me in to the shore. _

_As he walked over to where I was sitting on the sand dune, something felt off. His smile somehow didn't meet his eyes and when he reached towards me with his small chubby hands his mouth opened and he quietly murmured, pleading with his eyes "Please help me"._

*******

"Come on Bella! Get up!" A voice near my head said to me.

I knew who the owner of that voice was, and I knew from past experiences that if I didn't get up soon, I would regret it in the long run. I hoped that she would just give up and leave me alone. Somehow I knew my hopes were in vain.

"No. Leave me alone. Give me 5 more minutes." I replied groggily and turned over to the other side of the bed, pulling my pillow over my head in the process.

"Bella, I swear to God, if you don't get up now I will be forced to do something drastic. How about we dye those precious Converse High Tops of yours a really nice shade of purple?" The voice snapped back from near the window.

I sat up then, taking my time getting out of the bed and revelling in the fact that the longer I took the more frustrated Alice would get. Don't get me wrong, I loved my cousin. But when she insisted to wake me up two hours earlier on my first day at my new school in Forks just so she could make me look good wasn't my idea of a good morning.

"You wouldn't dare!" I growled inching closer to the pixie who knew how to push my buttons.

"Yay! You're up. Now hurry up and get into the shower, we have alot of work to do if you want to impress all the guys today." Exclaimed Alice jumping up and down on the spot

"But Alice, I don't WANT to impress any of the guys. I just want to go and survive high school". I whined, putting on my best pouty face. This time, it didn't seem to work.

"Don't give me that face Bella." She scolded, sounding like a teacher who just found out that one of her students had eaten all the glue at craft time, "I put effort into making myself look good and I'm going to make sure that you do too. Now get into the shower before I choose an outfit for you to wear that is so revealing you'll wish you had listened to me in the first place."

I stared at her in horror and quickly scampered out of the room and into the bathroom. I knew full well she would do exactly what she had threatened to do. I would never put it past Alice.

It wasn't that I thought I was ugly. I had quite nice features. It's just I really wasn't into shopping and makeup all that much. It never really appealed to me. Even when I was younger, and my mum Renee would take me on holidays with her sister Liza and Alice, Alice would always be talking about shopping and makeup. I would play with her and let her give me a makeover, but I never went crazy every time I saw a dress like Alice ALWAYS did.

Alice is stunning even without the fancy clothes and makeup. She has short black spiky hair which she manages to style so it sticks out in exactly the right places. She is also quite short in height as well but she definitely makes up for it with her exuberance and cheerful mood. No matter what, she's always planning something and it almost always manages to go exactly the way she predicted. She seems to have a sort of sixth sense.

As I dried my long brown hair, I thought about how lucky I was to be with people I loved. After Renee died three months ago from Leukaemia, I was afraid I would be put into the foster system because of the fact I wasn't eighteen yet. My mother hadn't kept in contact with Liza after a family fight when I was ten, sending me down by myself every summer to stay with the Brandon's to keep Alice company because like me, she was an only child. And since my father died when I was seven, I wasn't sure if I would be left in the care of complete strangers.

Thankfully though, as scatter brained as my mother was, she knew that the best home I could have after she died was with the Brandon's. Which brought me here, in my bathroom, scared to step out into the hallway, for fear of being assaulted by my pixie-like cousin.

I liked to keep her happy though, and knew I would give in and let her make me over. I didn't want to ride to school with a grumpy Alice.

As I was about to step out of the bathroom, I hoped people wouldn't stare like they had in Phoenix. People don't know how to react when they find out you're an orphan and I didn't want to be isolated as a freak.

For some reason, I wanted Forks to be different.

* * *

**Press that lil green button with "Review" on it. Go on, you know you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N- Sorry for the shortness guys. I have exams to study for and i won't be able to update until tuesday fortnight so i thought i'd get this chapter up there.**

**Sorry if its slow, again i have limited time right now**

**I'm not sure if you guys just want Bella's POV or if you want other peeps as well. Lemme know. Feedback is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nadda of Twilight. **

* * *

As predicted, Alice had attacked me as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom. I was forced to endure a rigorous amount of pain as she pulled my hair into a tight bun that accentuated my heart shape face. After she was done, she told me to go back to my bedroom where I found the clothes she had laid out for me.

Surprisingly, I found that I liked the outfit she had picked out for me, and I hastened to put it on as I knew if we didn't hurry we would be late.

I rushed down the stairs into the kitchen where Alice was waiting for me. I quickly grabbed an apple and hurried out the door after her. The ride to school was going to be interesting.

Because it was my first day at school, I knew I would be subjected to stares and whispers. I really wished to avoid that, however I knew turning up in Alice's yellow Porsche would quickly scratch any hope of me slinking into school unnoticed.

As we pulled into the car park next to a silver Volvo, my stomach began to do flips. I stared down at my faded jeans and concentrated on taking slow, deep breaths. I looked over at Alice and noticed her smirking at me.

"Come on Bella, breathe." Alice said quietly, amusement evident in her voice. "You have me, and I'm not letting anything happen to you." She took my hand and squeezed it, giving me a reassuring smile.

I sighed and moved to get out of the car. "Alright, let's get out now before i change my mind and run screaming into the forest."

Alice laughed. "You're so melodramatic sometimes, you know that right?" She ducked out of the way as i swatted her playfully.

As we walked closer towards the school, Alice skipped up to a group of people and proceeded to jump onto the back of a sandy blonde guy who turned her around and touched her cheek. The moment seemed so intimate, so private, that i looked away but continued walking toward the group. I wasn't looking where i was going and walked right into a lean but built chest.

I looked up to see who i ran into. That was when i saw those hauntingly beautiful emerald eyes and messy bronze hair. He reminded me of the small boy who has accompanied my dreams since my arrival to Forks.

"Watch where you're going next time." He snapped and walked towards the steps leading into the school.

"Sorry." I muttered to myself, feeling the colour rise to my cheeks. Great. I had been here a total of two minutes and i had already managed to make a full of myself in front of a gorgeous guy. Good job Bella.

As i reached the group i noticed they were looking at me, trying to hide their smiles. It was obvious they had just seen what happened.

A big, burly guy with brown curly hair came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry new girl, lately Edward always looks like he has a stick permanently stuck up his bum." The way he said it seemed like he was joking, but i wasn't so sure.

"I'm Emmett Cullen by the way". He said as he pulled me into a massive bear hug.

"Can't...b-breathe." I squeaked.

"Em, put her down your scaring the poor girl". Said a blonde girl on Alice's right. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. The type of girl who could easily be a swimsuit model.

As Emmett put me down the girl approached me.

"I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my oaf of a boyfriend. Sorry if he scared you. He's really a six year old in an eighteen year olds body." She smiled kindly at me.

I was starting to feel a little overwhelmed.

The blonde guy who Alice had jumped, came up to me and shook my hand.

"Hey Bella, I'm Jasper Hale. Alice has told us so much about you." He smiled at that.

"Yeah, she hasn't shut up since she knew you were coming." Exclaimed Emmett. This earned him a slap upside the head from Rosalie.

"Ow Rosie, What was that for?" He whined rubbing the back of his head.

"You really have to ask Emmett?" Rosalie smirked as she crossed her arms.

I smiled. They were all so nice. I was definitely feeling more confident about today.

"Do you guys know where the main office is?" I asked, looking towards the school to see if i could spot it.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Bella, Mum rang up the school already. You don't have to sign in, I have your timetable here." She said, her voice sounding muffled as she rummaged through her to designer bag to find my timetable.

"Your first class is music." She explained as she handed me my timetable.

"Are any of you guys in music?"

"Sorry Bells. I'm sure you'll find someone you'll like though." Alice said confidently. I saw her and Rosalie exchange smirks. I was about to ask what they were on about when the bell rang.

"Later, Bella." Emmett shouted as he walked towards the science buildings hand in hand with Rosalie.

"Don't stress Bella, you'll do great." Alice kissed me on the cheek and linked arms with Jasper.

"See you at lunch!" She called behind her.

Great. Classes with no-one i knew. Should be fun, i thought to myself sarcastically

As i made my way towards the music rooms with the help of a map which Alice had kindly drew for me, I silently prayed that no one noticed who i was.

Again, my hopes were in vain.

* * *

**Thats all for now guys. Feedback is appreciated.**

**I promise next chapter will be longer. After exams this story will have my undivided attention**

**Peace out and be safe.**


	3. A Sad Tale

_My devoted readers,_

_For the past 6 months I've been dealing with alot of things, things that could heavily impact my future. _

_I know how disappointed you all are in me, but the truth is, I'm not myself anymore._

_I've been so busy; I've forgotten who I really am. _

_I'm just so tired all the time; I've lost my passion and flair for reading and writing. It used to be something I worshipped but now it's a chore._

_I may lose your respect, for that I am truly sorry, but I need to sort myself and my life out._

_I'm also under heavy pressure from my family to quit messing around and think about the future._

_This may sound like total garbage to you, I can't help that._

_It's with deep regret that I say my goodbyes. I will keep my account active and may finish the stories I started in due time._

_I need the time to get my life and health back on track._

_Please, show a little understanding and don't bombard me with hate mail. Know that no-one is more disappointed in myself then I am._

_It is with a heavy heart, I say goodbye. I wish all of you luck in anything you strive to achieve._

_Your sad friend,_

_Lana_


End file.
